erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Satyros Renon Artherios
Saren Arterius is a, as of 6E 86, 27 Mundian years old Turian Shadowscale of the Nilvrii rank and Spectre. He is the first Turian to join the Shadowscale order, due to Cipritine's Primarch and representative of the An-Xileel Empire and Turian Hierarchy within the Combine, Arrusius Victrillin, personally recommending him to Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl, and one of the first Spectres to be placed in that position by the Combine Council. He was born as the second of three childs in a small, unimportant village several kilometers away from Cipritine. His mother, Acina Linmius, died during child birth, something which gave his father, a hunter known in his village for his violent outbursts, Lanus Arterius a deep-seated hatred for him, which he expressed multiple times during his childhood. Often being kicked out of his home and left to sleep on the streets for several nights, he quickly learned to survive by himself, stealing food, water, money and so on while hiding from both the authorities and his father. His sisters, although older than him, were treated equally, and he always attempted to protect them from his abusive father. The frustration and anger he culminated within his mind, and eventually exploded several days after he reached the age of 11; His father, in a sudden burst of violence and rage, murdered his oldest sister, Vatiria, which Saren witnessed. He attacked his father out of pure rage, hurting him greatly, but also making his father want to kill him like he killed his sister, which turned the fight into a battle for life and death. Saren, on the verge of loosing due to him being substantially weaker than his older and experienced father, grabbed a nearby glass shard as his father threw him unto a nearby wall and decapitated him. He fled afterwards, and lived on the streets with his boyfriend Camiso Olymdas until they joined the military in 6E 74, where his exceptional talents were discovered by Primarch Victrillin. Joining the Shadowscales at the very atypical age of 15, he quicky mastered all Virtual Reality simulations faster than any Saxhleel recruit before him, mastered the Vuldakbaas disciplines and the Lon do Vuldak martial art with ease, distinguishing him from his fellow recruits and earning him the respect of his, at first, sceptical mentors. Early Life Saren Arterius was born as the third child of his parents in Calipe, a small and rather secluded village located miles away from Cipritine, the capital and name-giver of the back-then existing Imperium Cipritinum, at the 4th of Second Seed, 6E 59. His mother, Acina Linmius, was a normal shopkeeper in the small village they lived in, and sold the meat which his father, Lanus Arterius, gathered through his Hunter profession. Acina died during childbirth, due to complications arising, but Saren miraculously survived. His father, Lanus, however, did not appreciate this miracle; instead, he gained a deeply seated hatred for his newly born son, something which very quickly became known as another part of his violent personality, as he simply refused to feed Saren after his birth, and only managed to be convinced by Saren's oldest sister, Viteia, threatening his father to report him to the police. Even then, Saren was still, along his sisters, horribly treated with regular abuse conducted on him. This led to him naturally avoiding his home as best as he could. Although he was often (violently) kicked out of his home, he also often chose by himself to stay outside of it for several days, rarely accompanied by his sisters. Since he was forced to survive on the streets and alone, he turned to thievery for food and water. Although it was, at first, simply basic things such as bread, he became more and more nimble and courageous, which made him go for targets worth more than bread or water; money, jewelry, precious clothing (often for his sisters) and others. As he became more and more knowledgeable of the village, it's wealthy citizens and hiding places, he met another Turian boy roughly his own age; Camiso Olymdas. They were quite similar to each other, as both were forced to thievery in order to survive and both had no real parents, since Camiso's parents died due to disease. Nonetheless, even though they were that similar, their early relationship consisted out of competing for the best targets in the village. This changed when both of them coincidentally attempted to break into the barracks of the Turian legion stationed nearby the village, with their goal being the theft of a whole set of Legion armor and weapons, as they could bring a lot of money in the Imperium Cipritinum's black market. Although they took different routes, none of them imagined this to be as hard as it actually was, and both of them got into mortal danger several times, with the only reason of both of their survival being that they actually helped each other and laid their competetiveness aside. They succeeded with their plan and stole two full sets of Legion equipment, which they sold for a hefty sum on the black market. From there on, they continued working together to achieve their goals, which also made their personal relationship grow closer and more defined. They quickly became friends and enjoyed a time of prosper through combined thievery, but that short paradise in Saren's life died shortly after his eleventh birthday. Saren himself was absent from his home during his birthday, spending his time with Camiso in various underground locations involved with the black market, which is also where he got closer to Camiso, and they entered a stable relationship. After two days of spending time with him, he decided to return home as to not make his father become too suspicious, and attempted to sneak into his house during the late night through it's backyard. It was easy, as he had more than enough experience with sneaking into houses already, but he did not have any previous experience with murder; inside the kitchen of his house, which directly led out to the backyard, he found the mutilated corpse of Viteia, his oldest sister and the one he regarded to essentially be like a mother to him. Her eyes were gouged out, her throat slit and her blood covered almost the entire floor of the kitchen. Horrified and shocked deeply by this, he watted through the blood and entered the living room, where he found his other sister, Allea, lying presumably comatose, beaten up and bleeding on the ground, with his father standing over her with a broken and bloody alcohol bottle. Saren, filled with rage and anger, desperately attacked his father, beating and biting him. He still proved no match for Lanus, as the experienced and trained Hunter grabbed him and threw him unto a nearby wall, strong enough for a nearby window to be shattered. He then proceeded with beating Saren in the stomach several times, and attempted to slit his throat with the broken bottle in his hands as well, which Saren could prevent by pushing with all his remaining force against his hand. His nimble mind took, however, over, and he noticed the shattered window nearby; he let go of the hand and swiftly moved his head, throat and neck to the right as to make his father hit the wall instead of his throat. During the short confusion, he grabbed a shard of the window and stabbed his fathers throat and neck with all his force repeatedly, until the head was ripped apart from the body and he was covered in his father's blood. Without thinking about what he just did, he ran over to his dying sister, attempted to bandage her wounds as good as possible and picked her up to bring her to a nearby military base in hopes of her getting proper treatment there. However, at about half the way, a cold shivering filled him as he began to realize that he just witnessed his father attempting to murder him, that he murdered him in return and that he is almost completely covered in blood. He quickly decided to stealthily drop his sister off at the military base, and then ran back to his house, rapidly taking any expensive and meaningful possessions of him, his sisters and his father and stashed the ones of his sisters and all the money he found near a tree in the backyard of the house, of which he knew that Allea liked playing there, while keeping most possessions of his father. He then set fire to his house, and fled the village. The Shadowscales Camiso, who had been nearby Saren's home while all of this happened, followed him and eventually catched up to him. Even though one would expect him to be shaken and shocked about what happened, he calmly explained what happened in his house and with his sisters. He then tried to convince Camiso to let him flee and told him to live 'without a murderer', something which Camiso completely declined and instead insisted upon accompanying him, to which Saren eventually agreed. Together, they fled to Cipritine, the capital of the old Imperium Cipritinum and now the capital of the new Turian Hierarchy of Palaava. Both of them never visited Cipritine before, which made their astonishment at it only larger. The An-Xileel Empire, which arrived only roughly 3 years ago, had already substantially modernized Cipritine and many other major cities in Palaava. High skyscrapers, flying cars and even spaceships in the distance dominated the area. Saxhleel and Turian soldiers wearing armor and armed with weapons they never imagined before and using devices with unknown functions. However, to Saren, the most fascinating and astonishing thing to see was that some of the Turians in Cipritine, and about any of the Saxhleel, had some of their limbs replaced. Others had completely new eyes, or completely new legs. This created the deep fascination which Saren has with modern technology and, espescially, augmentation technology. Eitherways, they managed to survive in their new home, and both promised to forget the past as good as possible. While Camiso continued his thievery career, Saren had a deep wish to receive an augmentation as well. As augmentations for Turians were still relatively new, they cost substantially more than Saxhleel augmentations, which made it difficult for Saren to acquire the money for them solely through thievery. This made him turn to several more branches of the black market, making him sometimes an 'escort', sometimes a child soldier and sometimes even a hitman specializing in stealth operations. Even though he tried to hide that from Camiso as good as he could, he eventually learned of it, which shocked him, but didn't break the relationship between them; instead, it only really fortified it. Roughly four years later, after both of them reached the age of 15, they decided that it is time for them to sign into the military of the Turian Hierarchy. They did so, and were stationed at one of the numerous military bases operated jointly by the An-Xileel Armed Forces and the Turian military. There, they absolved their initial training together. However, Saren excelled extremely in almost all of the stealth and marksmanship oriented training sessions, which gave him special attention and admiration by his superiors in the military base, eventually even drawing the interest of Primarch Arrusius Victrillin. Primarch Victrillin previously led several conversations and discussions with Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl about the Shadowscales; one of the most deadly and experienced assassination and espionage organizations in existence, controlled solely by the Ulokuun of the An-Xileel Empire, in this case, Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl. The topic of those conversations and discussions was always the cooperation betwen the An-Xileel Empire and the Turian Hierarchy in matters of assassination and espionage, more specifically, the Shadowscales. Primarch Victrillin wished for a Turian to join the Shadowscales, something which Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl wasn't opposed to, but clarified the lack of any known Turian soldiers born with the Shadow sign and young enough for them to still be able to be properly trained. This made the search for a Turian soldier with those properties the main priority for Primarch Victrillin for a while, and he eventually succeeded in finding one: Saren. Saren was born in the 4th of Second Seed, which is the month of the Shadow, and had extremely good recommendations from his superiors. This made him the perfect candidate for the first Turian Shadowscale, and he was promptly taken to Primarch Victrillin, who presented him to Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl. There, Primarch Victrillin managed to convince the Ulokuun that Saren is a perfect Turian candidate for the Shadowscales. He was promptly taken to Shadowscale training facilities, which he described as his 'first true home'. He was subjected to gene therapy, and then learned the Vuldakbaas, Lon do Vuldak and all other martial arts required as a Shadowscale with remarkable and unprecedented speed and success, impressing his originally sceptical mentors and making his peers, who took much more time to learn, envious and yet respectful towards him. The augmentation and biotics VR simulations were, with sword techniques, unarmed combat, marksmanship, stealth, ranged weaponry and spiritual refinement his most favourite and, by far, most proficient disciplines, making him even at the age of 18 a sword fighting legend within the Shadowscales; not even his mentors could beat him anymore. Once his training ended, he began preperations for the Initiation Rite of the Shadowscales, which includes a three days lasting meditation period in which recruit Shadowscales are required to let any mistakes they ever did in their life 'go' and simply keep the lessons they learned through them. This made Saren remember the murder he commited on his father, however, he wasn't sure if what he did was actually a mistake. He rather considered not sticking to his dying sister a mistake, but let it go. Upon entering the sensory deprivation chamber in which the Initiation Rite is conducted, he saw one of the clearest hallucinations detailing the first Enatiomorph in the Aurbis in amazing detail. He even saw the Tower, the I, within the Wheel with eight spokes, which is considered to be extremely rare for recruit Shadowscales, and to be a sign of higher awareness of the universe. He then falled unconscious, was taken out of the sensory deprivation chamber and underwent the procedures of cybernetical and nanotechnological augmentation, although he was one of the first Shadowscales to receive the PX-6 Biochip, which is presumed to have caused the stationary nanite servers on his face. As soon as he woke up, he began adoring his new limbs and features, taking himself and everyone else of his kin (he considers Saxhleel as his kin as well) who is augmented (therefore, most of the Saxhleel and Turian population) as better than any other species in existence. He immediately went to train with his new abilities, and upon receiving Sithis' Tongue, created a technique with which he could deflect most projectiles using the functions of his artificial wrist with amazing accuracy, while also using the additional function of his unique Sarif Series 10 Energy Converter to slow time for him substantially down, enabling him to essentially be lightning fast and accurate while fighting with that function activated. Skills As a Shadowscale, he possesses and has fully mastered every single Vuldakbaas ''and ''Lon do Vuldak ''discipline, such as: spiritual refinement, unarmed combat, sword techniques, disguise and impersonation, stealth and entering methods, espionage, escaping and concealment, ranged combat, augmentation usage, biotics usage and combat, water training, tactics, geography, survival, marksmanship, usage of advanced technology, medical procedures, native & foreign weaponry, medical procedures, foreign languages and hacking, body movement derived from muscular, tendon, and articular sources and so on. However, Saren espescially excells at unarmed combat, sword techniques, ranged combat, biotics usage and combat and marksmanship. This talent in those disciplines has led to him becoming one of the most talented sword fighters within the entire Shadowscale order, which is proven by not even his mentors being able to defeat him anymore; something he shamelessly used while fighting against the former ''Nilvrii, Junal-Tei, and defeating him. Additionally, Saren possesses quite an affinity for the nanotechnological parts of himself. Always being fascinated by Universal Constructors, he found different, somewhat unorthodox usages for the nanites injected into his body during his augmentation procedure; this included the occasional attempt at manually nanoassembling objects, something which most of the time resulted in deformed objects as his biological brain was simply neither fast nor precise enough for properly controlling every single nanite during the construction process, to modifying already existing cybernetic augmentations such as his Typhoon Explosive System, which he used in order to ''spray ''a cloud of nanites out of his body and induce a gray goo scenario unto everything touched by it. However, those rather simple usages of nanites have become dramatically more complex ever since he attained his completely artificial body and brain. The brain's new capabilities, described below, make it able for him to control every nanite in his body with extreme precision, much like a conventional universal constructor, meaning he can assemble about any object in existence as long as he has enough energy to draw from to do so. Artificial Body The probably most unique feature of Saren Arterius is that he is the currently only known person within the Erviadus Galaxy to not only possess a wholly artificial body, which is able to easily surpass '''all '''functions of the organic body by the order of several magnitudes and add a plethora of new ones, but also to possess a wholly artificial brain. This artificial brain was created in step-by-step nanoreassembly through instructions encoded within the DNA of the PX-6 Biochip, and contains Saren's '''original '''consciousness, therefore making this procedure also the first known perfect Whole-Brain-Emulation; this practically makes him the very first postbiological . The features of this miracle of technology will be explained in the following sections. Brain The artificial brain is the likely most impressive part of Saren Arterius' new body. Organic brains, such as the human, Saxhleel or Turian brain are severely limited in function; while this is not obvious to the common person, as each of those races are sentient, the severe limits still exist. For example, the electrochemical signals transmitted through the nerves of the brain can only reach a maximum speed of 150 meters per second, which translates into roughly 120 Hz clockspeed; however, electrical signals travelling within the massively parallel system that is Saren's new brain (and nervous system) travel at the speed of light, which specifically translates into 5*10^24 Hz, making his brain and reaction speed faster than a modern Quantum Supercomputer; this, coupled with the fact that his artificial neuron-esque features possess more than 100 million action potentials per second make it clear that his brain surpasses biological ones of any kind by a virtually unimaginable margin; this also includes magical effects able to affect biological brains. As mentioned before, his brain is vastly faster than any biological brain in existence, meaning that petty attempts at possessing him are bound to fail. The artificial nature of the nanoreassembled microtubules of his now artifiical brain, in which the Qubits responsible for consciousness are housed and read, makes it impossible for soul trapping spells to work at him. Body Saren's body is no less fascinating than his brain; like his brain, it is completely artificial and has been created through step-by-step nanoreassembly of the original biological and artificial parts instructed by the decoded DNA of the PX-6 Biochip. The most obvious trait of the body is that it does not have an artificial skin similar to the ones used to make artificial limbs look more natural; this does, however, not provide somekind of weakness, as each of the muscles and the endoskeleton does have a protective carbon nanotube membrane isolating it from the outside. The only part of the body appearing to have artificial skin is the head, which looks about the same as before Saren's transformation. Contrary to what one may think, Saren's new body still possesses a cardiovascular system, although it is far more sophisticated than that of biological organisms. For one, it does not carry classical blood with bloodcells and so on, but rather carries highly sophisticated respirocytes able to carry up to 1000 more times oxygen than a normal red blood cell is able to; instead of carrying white blood cells and blood plasma, they carry nanoparticles which are easily able to destroy any pathogens or foreign particles entering the bloodstream. This cardiovascular system is decentralized, as the blood is pumped through the body by several miniature hearts and the major heart located within the chest. Additionally, this blood system existing means that the body can actively heal any damage sustained to it within miliseconds as per reassembly through nanites. As a part of this, the body possesses a stomach, however, it has an efficiency of 100%, therefore making Saren able to essentially eat anything without waste coming to be. This cardiovascular system is supplemented, and in emergency cases of catastrophic failure replaced, by electrical stimulation of muscles and the powering of the brain by energy stored within a fuel cell. His body also possesses vastly enhanced artificial muscles, similar to the CNT myomer bunches used by artificial limbs, but extremely enhanced, giving him the ability to theoretically lift over 20 tons of material by himself. His endoskeleton, and all other stiff metallic parts of his body, are constructed out of picoengineered metal which is virtually impossible to break or bent. Furthermore, the body has legs constructed essentially like the ones of Turians, with the same digitrade feet with two toes, but the artificial muscles are so powerful that Saren is able to run at 100 km/s with ease while also being able to jump several dozen meters into the air and survive a fall from multiple hundred meters without the modified Icarus system activating. The arms still possess the nanoceramic blades, but are like the legs vastly strengthened; additionally, the hands now resemble Saxhleel hands, as they have 5 digits similarly constructed as them; additionally, the Verinul/Element Zero nodules which used to be embedded within his first arm augmentations have been used during his nanoreassembly to evenly and precisely redistribute the Verinul within his entire endoskeleton. This does not strengthen the biotic powers he already possessed, however, it does enable him to use those powers more precisely than normally achievable. Sensory organs are similar to the ones of organic beings, but naturally far more sophisticated; for example, the eyes are able to see from the X-Ray up to the Microwave wavelength of light, whic h is, of course, possible to switch off at any time. Furthermore, his eyes possess telescopic vision, an augmented reality display, automated filters which prevent blending light from having the blending effect on his vision, and so on. His oficiary sensors can be turned on and off at will, and are able to detect things such as toxins or inflamatory gases through auxillairy sensors. His sensational organs are capable of picking even the slightest changes in pressure up, while pain inhibitating functions of Saren's artificial brain make him able to feel pain, but not get 'distracted' by it; those sensational organs are also capable of picking up infrared and ultraviolet radiation, if set to do that by Saren. Additional senses include being able to sense magnetic and electrical fields and pressure waves through the ground. It should be noted that any data picked up through the earlier mentioned sensory organs are directly transmitted into the appropriate cortexes of his brain (somatosensory cortex, etc), instead of being adjacent to an already pre-existing sense. Lastly, Saren's body also possesses the artifically induced Biotic traits from his last ones and the effects of every cybernetic and nanotechnological augmentation. Category:Status: Alive Category:Biotics Category:Characters Category:An-Xileel Empire Category:Spectre